Littlefoot Meets The Fox and the Hound
Littlefoot Meets The Fox and the Hound is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora-TV as part of a double feature with its midquel Littlefoot Meets The Fox and the Hound 2 in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb (along with Ash, SpongeBob, and their friends) meet a fox named Tod and a hound dog named Copper, who didn't even know they were supposed to be enemies. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Chanticleer, Goldie Pheasant, Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Jack Skellington, Zero, The Crime Empire, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, The Horned King, Creeper, Hades, Ursula, Shere Khan, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The only reason why Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt, Tuke, and Roger Rabbit are in this film is because Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Fox and the Hound was made before the characters joined the Jungle Adventure Crew and Yakko Warner will make Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Fox and the Hound 2 as a midquel to that film. *Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Cruella De Vil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, The Horned King, Creeper, Hades, Ursula, Shere Khan, Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will work for Amos Slade in this film. *Unlike DisneyJSman's film Winnie the Pooh Meets The Fox and the Hound, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Lion King films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, the Pokémon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, the Looney Tunes films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, The Little Mermaid films, Talespin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Scooby-Doo films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, Rock-a-Doodle, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Sleeping Beauty. *''The Swan Princess'' films, The Black Cauldron, and The Fox and The Hound were all directed by Richard Rich. *''The Fox and The Hound'' was re-released in theaters in 1988, the same year The Land Before Time was released in theaters. *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'', We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and The Fox and The Hound were first released on home video in 1994, the same year that The Lion King and The Swan Princess were released in theaters and both The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Return of Jafar were released straight to video. *''The Fox and The Hound'' was released on DVD for the first time in 2000, the same year that The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire was released straight to video and both Dinosaur and Pokémon: The Movie 2000 were released in theaters in the US. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Mickey Rooney. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93